No Regrets
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: She lay with him, happier than ever in her life, for she is with him, the man she could never love more. They both lay there satisfied with there time together, but this time is limited and they begin to regret, but somehow they still love unconditionally
1. Loving the Enemy

**No Regrets**

She laid there running a finger up his tan muscular arm, wondering how she could be the beholder of such a special moment with him, _out_ _of all the girls in the world, why did he choose her? _She had done more wrong in her life then any girl, yet he treated her like she was the most extraordinary individual in the world, in his world. She looked up into his soft chocolate brown eyes, feeling her heart race when she found he was looking back. His eyes were smiling at her and she couldn't help but shiver and look back down at the sheets. Funny the way that he could send shivers down her spine with just his eyes, no man had ever gotten far enough with her to even shake the Princess. Yet this boy, this man laying with her, the poorest, most misunderstood being, like herself, that she had ever met was here sending shivers down her spine with just a mere glance. She chuckled looking back up into his beautiful irises snuggling closer into his inviting chest.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked laying her head down on the top of his chest smiling.

"You, Us." He stated flatly looking away from her into the darkness surrounding them, she could see the stress on his features and the pain in his voice, she loved him yet she couldn't help but relate to what he was thinking, he let out a sigh.

"I was wondering that too I understand how we started this but I don't understand why we started it." She sighed to and he pulled her in closer feeling his love within his strong grasp. "I do not regret any of this, every moment of this I loved but I do regret starting this, do not get my wrong Jet." She said sitting up to look him more in the eyes. "I love you, but it's just going to be so complicated, I -"

"I understand, you have to leave, I realize this I am not naïve thinking that this is some fairytale and for some miraculous way you are going to be able to stay, and in a way I regret this too but the time we spent together I would trade for nothing, absolutely nothing." She laid back down next to him smiling as he pulled her back into him she was glad he realized that they could never last, but she too could only wish they could. _If only this moment could last forever._ She would wish, _if she could only just stay with him, in her little tree house camp_. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck. He loosened his grip around her letting her look up at him again. Butterflies flew in her stomach as she looked up to his face, he kissed her, not to forcefully just a nice soft kiss that meant so much more. He let go of her and she sunk back into his grasp.

Yes she regrets nothing. Nothing in the world, no amount of power, not even all of father's love would make her change this moment. She closed her eyes thinking about their future together, the future that could never truly be, but she could not help but dream.

He looked down at her as she slowly drifted off into sweet and happy dreams. He smiled bending down into her sweet smelling auburn hair.

"I love you Azula." He whispered and he swore he saw her smile before sleep had taken her away from him for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I have this issue lately with comma's, I really don't understand I use one and then suddenly I feel the tendency to use like a thousand. I was so PISSED! i wanted to write a longer summary but no i went over the limit i think i could have done better with this story :( It was orginally a JETZULA oneshot but i began to consider maybe possibly doing other Ships depending on what you people think but i really did this because there really needs to be more JETZULA love! So anyway i do NOT own avatar the last airbender that belongs to Bryan (or ****Bria****n) and Mike (or Micheal whatever you prefer.) Thanks for reading!**

**Love, **

**LifeTimesWorth  
**


	2. Never Let You Go

**Never Let You Go**

* * *

I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

"Please, you have to go." The words physically hurt both as they left her mouth, she knew that he must go but her heart told her not to let something this good leave. He knew she was right, he did have to leave, but neither wanted him too and he honestly wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do so.

"I just can't leave you." He told her honestly, grabbing her hands as if not holding them would forever keep them apart. Leaving was out of the question, now he just needed her to realize this.

"You must, go now!" She yelled at him taring her hands from him. Footsteps could be heard outside, if they were found they were doomed. He looked at her thinking it would be his last time, everything about her expression told him to leave except her eyes. They read something completely different, the begged him saying _don't go I need you, stay with me, hold me, love me, touch me, be with me. _And even though being discovered held severe consequences for both of them, he just couldn't go.

Jet loved Azula, Azula loved Jet, and no Firelord could ever change that, not even, a Phoenix King.

* * *

**So LAME and so short! Haha this was the cheesiet Jezula fics EVER! But alas, i've decided on updating more about my favorite pairing, i kinda wanna like make this a Jetzula drabble thing i guess, maybe other pairing included. whatever, hope you liked!**


End file.
